Valentine Day
by Thia Nokoru
Summary: Sesulit apapun jalan menemukan jodohmu, kalau ia memang jodohmu, apa pun yang kau lakukan tidak akan menjadi sia-sia. Seperti Sakura yang walaupun sejak awal tidak ada harapan untuk bersamaku, dia masih tetap mempertahankan perasaannya untukku. Sampai aku pun tertarik untuk menyadari kehadiran dirinya yang membuat aku jatuh cinta kepadanya./AU/OOC/POV Sasuke/Fanfic baru/Mau baca? :


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**Valentine Day © Thia Nokoru**

**Sasuke - Sakura**

**.**

***VALENTINE DAY***

**.**

Beberapa hari lagi valentine tiba, sungguh… aku sangat benci hari valentine.

"Hei, Sasuke… Kok, wajahmu semakin hari semakin terlihat menyeramkan saja?"

Aku menatap tajam kepada salah satu temanku ini, Suigetsu. Dia juga saat ini sangat menyebalkan. Setiap hari hampir selalu membicarakan coklat, coklat, dan coklat. Suigetsu sangat menantikan mendapatkan coklat dari para siswi di sekolah ini. Pokoknya, keadaan yang seperti ini, selalu membuat aku pusing.

"Tak perlu menatapku seperti itu, Sasuke. Aku mengerti keadaanmu. Seharusnya kau senang, karena setiap tahun hampir seluruh siswi di sekolah ini memberikan coklat untukmu… khukhukhu…"

"Bisa'kah kau tidak membicarakan tentang coklat di depanku?"

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi berada di kelas ini. Lebih baik aku pergi saja.

"Hei, Sasuke, kau mau ke mana? Sebentar lagi pelajaran terakhir, hei…"

"Aku mau pulang duluan, terserah kau mau bilang aku bolos atau apa, terserah saja…"

Aku tidak tahan, berisik, sangat berisik. Bahkan aku keluar dari dalam kelas saja, perempuan-perempuan itu selalu berisik menyebut namaku tiada henti-hentinya.

"Masih 2 jam lagi sekolah berakhir. Itachi pun pasti akan memarahiku kalau tahu aku bolos pelajaran. Kalau begitu, lebih baik aku tidur di ruang kesehatan saja…"

Yah, sambil menunggu jam sekolah berakhir, lebih baik aku tidur di ruang kesehatan. Ingin langsung pulang saja, tidak bisa. Itachi akan menjemputku sepulang sekolah. Itachi memintaku untuk menemaninya entah pergi kemana, aku tidak tahu.

"Permisi…"

Aku membuka pintu ruangan kesehatan dan langsung masuk ke dalam. Tanpa memperdulikan guru jaga di ruang kesehatan ini, aku langsung saja menuju salah satu ranjang di ruangan ini dan segera menutup tirainya dengan rapat. Aku tidak mau diganggu siapa pun.

"Tenang… "

Tik

Tik

Tik

Hmm… tempat ini memang tenang, aku mencoba untuk tidur, tapi aku tidak bisa tidur sama sekali. Lagipula, sepertinya hanya aku seorang yang berada di sini, tidak terdengar suara apa pun di luar sana. Apakah saat aku masuk tidak ada guru jaga di ruangan ini? Sudah 30 menit beralu.

Aku membuka sedikit tirai yang menutup, aku mengedarkan pandangan mataku ke seluruh ruangan kesehatan ini. Ternyata aku tidak seorang diri. Di meja guru jaga, ada seorang murid perempuan yang terlihat serius sekali mengerjakan sesuatu. Guru jaga sepertinya tidak ada, yang ada hanya seorang perempuan yang entah kelas berapa, aku tidak tahu. Sepertinya dia pun tidak tahu kalau aku berada di ruangan ini. Baguslah kalau dia tidak tahu, kalau dia salah satu dari pengagumku, tidak ada lagi tempat tenang untukku di sekolah ini.

Tik

Tik

Tik

"Membosankan… ugghh…"

Tidak biasanya aku tidak tenang seperti ini. Ada apa dengan diriku? Ini karena aku benci dengan hari valentine, aku tidak bisa membayangkan akan bagaimana jadinya nanti. Mau tidak masuk sekolah pun aku tidak bisa. Itachi akan memarahiku habis-habisan. Aku pernah berkata kepada Itachi, "Aku tidak mau masuk sekolah di hari valentine!" Itachi menertawakanku, lalu dia berkata, "Hahaha… Kau tidak jauh berbeda dengan diriku dulu sewaktu sekolah. Hargailah perasaan semua perempuan yang menyukaimu, Sasuke. Apakah kau tidak pernah tertarik dengan salah satu dari mereka?" Sungguh, aku tidak pernah merasa tertarik kepada siapa pun. Perempuan selalu terlihat sangat menyebalkan, kecuali Ibu-ku sendiri.

Aku membuka kembali sedikit tirai, perempuan itu masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Hmm… entah mengapa aku penasaran dengan apa yang dikerjakannya. Aku perhatikan benda-benda yang ada di sekitar mejanya, semuanya adalah peralatan untuk menjahit. Dia sedang menjahit atau menyulam? Tapi… rasanya aku pernah melihat perempuan itu… dimana, ya?

Perempuan dengan rambut berwarna merah muda. Kedua matanya yang berwarna hijau itu, seperti pernah menatapku. Hmm… aku pernah melihat perempuan itu. Kalau tidak salah ingat… waktu itu, saat kelas 1, ah… ya, 2 tahun yang lalu, perempuan itu pernah menyatakan cintanya kepadaku. Karena aku tidak perduli dengan pernyataan cintanya, aku pun hanya berlalu pergi tanpa bilang apa-apa kepadanya. Seharusnya aku tidak pernah ingat siapa saja perempuan yang pernah menyatakan cinta kepadaku, perempuan itu lain dari yang lain, warna rambutnya yang merah muda itu, membuatku cepat mengingat tentang dirinya.

Tik

Tik

Tik

Sudah 1 jam 30 menit berlalu, 30 menit lagi sekolah usai. Berusaha sekeras apa pun aku untuk tidur, aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur.

"Selesai!"

Hmm… sepertinya perempuan itu sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Benar-benar sangat serius.

"Ah, aku lupa!"

Ng? Lupa?

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Langkah itu berhenti di depan tempatku.

"Err… Ma-maafkan aku… karena terlalu serius, aku melupakan kalau kau ada di sini… Apakah kau membutuhkan obat? Maaf kalau aku terlambat bertanya. Guru jaga sudah pulang duluan karena ada urusan keluarga, jadi aku yang menggantikannya…"

"…."

Ternyata dia tahu kalau aku masuk ke sini.

"Kau tertidur, ya? Baiklah… aku akan membangunkanmu bila bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi…"

Baguslah, perempuan itu tidak membuka tirai ini. Sebentar lagi bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

BRAK

"SAKURA-_CHAN_…!"

"Na-Naruto…!"

Bletak

"Aww… sakit Sakura-_chan_…"

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang kepadamu, kalau masuk ke ruangan ini jangan membuka pintu dengan dibanting seperti itu lagi!"

"Aku hanya terlalu semangat untuk segera bertemu dengan dirimu, Sakura…"

"Haahh… kau ini, selalu saja seperti itu…"

Berisik sekali. Bikin kaget saja, siapa sih? Kalau tidak salah dengar perempuan yang dipanggil dengan nama Sakura itu menyebut nama Naruto? Maksudnya Naruto si Dobe itu? Aku kembali mengintip sedikit dari balik tirai untuk melihat, ternyata benar, orang yang berisik itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto, teman sekelasku, juga saingan dekatku. Ada hubungan apa Naruto dengan perempuan itu? Apakah perempuan itu kekasih Naruto? Ah, kenapa aku jadi memikirkan tentang mereka? Terserah mereka mau berbuat apa, aku tidak perduli.

"Sakura-_chan_, sebentar lagi valentine, aku mau coklat…"

"Maaf, Naruto… tidak ada coklat di hari valentine ini…"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Aku malas sekali membuat coklat. Lagipula, bukankah kau nanti juga akan mendapatkan coklat dari banyak siswi?"

"Iya, sih… Tapi aku ingin sekali dapat coklat darimu…"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan beli coklat untukmu…"

"Tidak menarik, biar rasa coklat buatanmu itu sangat mengerikan, aku akan tetap memakannya…"

Bletak

"Aww… kenapa aku selalu dijitak, sih? Sakit, kan…"

"Kalau memang mengerikan, kenapa kau mau memakannya, _Baka_!"

"Ughh… sakit, nih…"

Hfuu… hahaha… rasa coklatnya mengerikan? Lucu sekali… Baru kali ini aku mendengar ada rasa coklat yang mengerikan… Kenapa si Dobe itu menginginkan coklat yang mengerikan itu? Sudah pasti karena Naruto menginginkan coklat dari kekasihnya. Aku kembali mengintip mereka berdua dari balik tirai, entah apa yang saat ini mereka bicarakan, aku tidak mendengarkannya karena saat ini pandangan mataku terfokus kepada perempuan berambut merah muda itu. Wajahnya memang tidak begitu cantik, tapi aku suka melihatnya. Hmm… apa barusan aku bilang 'suka'? Sudah cukup, Sasuke… pikiranku semakin lama bisa semakin kacau kalau terus berada di sini, lebih baik aku pulang saja.

Sraakkk

Aku membuka tirai dan kulihat mereka berdua tampak terkejut melihat aku. Tanpa memperdulikan mereka berdua, aku berjalan menuju pintu, tapi saat aku akan membuka pintu, seseorang menarikku ke belakang.

"Sasuke! Ternyata kau ada di sini! Kau membolos pelajaran terakhir! Dasar! Sekarang kau mau pulang sebelum bel berbunyi, hah?"

Aku menatap tajam kepada Naruto yang menarikku seperti ini.

"Kenapa? Kau sendiri juga kenapa ada disini? Kau membolos pelajaran juga, Naruto?"

"Aku tidak membolos, Pak Guru memberikan waktu bebas 30 menit sebelum jam pulang sekolah."

"Kalau begitu, aku mau pulang. Lepaskan!"

Aku melepaskan tangan Naruto yang menahan kepergianku.

"Hei, Sakura… kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau Sasuke ada di sini?"

Hn? Aku menghentikan niat langkahku untuk keluar dari ruangan ini. Aku melirik ke arah perempuan yang bernama Sakura itu, kenapa dia menundukkan wajahnya seperti itu? Ditanya Naruto saja ia tidak menjawab, masih terdiam sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Hei, Sakura… kenapa kau diam saja…"

"A-aku… Na-Naruto… aku sungguh-sungguh tidak tahu kalau murid yang sedang tidur di ruangan ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke… aku tidak tahu…"

"Hmm… ya sudah,"

Ternyata perempuan itu tidak tahu kalau itu adalah aku.

"Sudah sana, cepat kau pergi dari sini Sasuke. Lebih cepat, itu lebih baik!"

Dengan tingkah sok-nya Naruto bergaya mengusirku dari ruangan ini. Dia memang selalu terlihat sangat menyebalkan.

"Tanpa kau bilang pun aku akan pergi dari sini, Bodoh!"

"He? Kau bilang aku bodoh? Kau yang bodoh!"

Brakk

Menyebalkan. Saat ini aku tidak mau ribut dengan Naruto.

"SAKURA-_CHAN_… KAU KENAPA?!"

"KENAPA KAU TERDIAM SEPERTI INI? JANGAN BILANG KALAU KAU MASIH MENYUKAI MAKHLUK MENYEBALKAN ITU?! LUPAKANLAH SAKURA-_CHAN_…"

Naruto memang selalu berteriak-teriak. Membuat telingaku sakit. Padahal aku sudah berada di luar ruangan kesehatan. Tapi, apa maksud perkataan Naruto? Perempuan itu masih menyukai makhluk menyebalkan? Maksudnya aku? Yah, siapa lagi yang selalu dibilang makhluk menyebalkan oleh Naruto kalau bukan aku. Kami berdua memang saling memanggil dengan kata-kata makhluk menyebalkan. Jadi, perempuan itu selama ini masih menyukaiku? Haahh… kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya? Bukankah perempuan itu adalah kekasih Naruto? Kasihan sekali Naruto kalau kekasihnya masih menyukai orang lain, hn.

**.**

**T_N**

**.**

Besok adalah hari valentine, sungguh hari yang sangat aku benci. Setelah kejadian di ruang kesehatan, esok harinya Naruto jadi semakin menyebalkan di depanku. Ia terlihat sangat membenciku. Yah, aku tahu kenapa dia sangat membenciku, itu karena kekasihnya masih menyukaiku, kan?

Tapi, ada yang aneh dengan diriku. Bayangan perempuan berambut merah muda itu selalu terlintas di pikiranku. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa itu bisa terjadi. Aku tidak menyukai perempuan itu, kenapa wajahnya selalu terbayang di pikiranku? Sulit sekali untuk bisa menghilangkan bayangan wajah perempuan itu.

Hari ini, aku memilih untuk bersembunyi di belakang halaman sekolah. Setiap kelas, murid perempuan selalu membicarakan tentang coklat, coklat, dan coklat. Mereka selalu mendekatiku, bertanya-tanya kalau aku suka coklat apa? Aku ingin sekali menjawab, aku sangat membenci coklat. Itachi bilang, kalau aku tidak boleh mengatakan yang seperti itu. Walau tidak suka, aku harus menghargai coklat pemberian mereka. Haahh… mengikuti saran Itachi sangat-sangat membuat aku menderita karena aku harus selalu sabar, sabar, dan sabar. Dasar kakak bodoh, tidak mengerti penderitaan adiknya sendiri. Lagipula, ini valentine terakhir di sekolah, aku memang harus bersabar menghadapi murid-murid perempuan itu.

Prak… prak… prak…

Hn? Suara apa itu?

Oh, iya, ya… ruangan kesehatan, kan, dekat sini. Sepertinya ruangan kesehatan sedang bersih-bersih. Jendela ruangan itu terbuka, terlihat Shizune-_sensei _sedang membersihkan tirai-tirai di ruangan itu. Lalu… perempuan itu juga ada di sana…

Deg

"Aku ini kenapa, sih?"

Pandanganku… tidak ingin lepas dari perempuan itu…

Sakura… namanya adalah Sakura…

Cantik seperti Bunga Sakura…

"Sudah cukup,"

Aku sedikit mengacak-acak rambut belakangku, pikiranku sudah kacau hanya karena perempuan itu. Di sini pun bukan tempat yang baik untukku menenangkan diri. Lebih baik aku pergi dari sini.

Aku berjalan kembali menuju kelasku. Berisik… berisik… berisik… sangat berisik. Setiap perempuan yang aku lewati, mereka berseru menyebut namaku yang terdengar sangat menggelikan di telingaku. Bisakah mereka semua bersikap biasa saja? Dari kejauhan di lorong sekolah ini, aku melihat Naruto sedang berjalan sambil merangkul seorang perempuan. Perempuan itu bukan berambut warna merah muda, melainkan berwarna biru tua. Bukan kah kekasih Naruto itu Sakura? Kenapa ia merangkul perempuan lain? Apakah Naruto mempunyai banyak kekasih? Yah, tidak heran kalau ia mempunyai banyak kekasih, karena Naruto juga salah satu laki-laki populer di sekolah ini sepertiku. Setiap hari ia selalu tersenyum lebar kepada para perempuan yang menganguminya. Dia memang laki-laki yang sangat baik. Tapi, aku baru tahu kalau ternyata Naruto mempunyai banyak kekasih.

Sepertinya, aku terlalu banyak memikirkan tentang Naruto dan perempuan berambut merah muda itu saat ini. Ah… lupakanlah sejenak Sasuke…

"Hei, Sakura-_chan_!"

Hn? Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan mereka kalau saat ini aku melihat mereka lagi. Kenapa Naruto sangat ceria menyapa Sakura seperti itu? Tidak kah ia mengerti perasaan Sakura yang melihat kekasihnya merangkul perempuan lain?

"Ah, Naruto… maaf, aku sedang sibuk… aku buru-buru… _bye_…"

"Hei, Sakura-_chan_… mau aku bantu, tidak?"

"Tidak perlu. Kau sedang bersama dengan Hinata-_chan_, kan? Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan, ya… Maaf, aku buru-buru…"

Kenapa perempuan itu terlihat biasa saja melihat Naruto bersama dengan perempuan lain? Ah, aku tidak mengerti sama sekali. Perempuan itu kini semakin dekat denganku. Sepertinya ia kesulitan membawa buku-buku yang banyak seperti itu. Seharusnya ia menerima tawaran Naruto yang mau membantunya, kenapa malah ia tolak? Bukan kah, seorang perempuan itu senang bila dibantu oleh laki-laki?

Bruukkk

"Huwaaaa…"

"Ma-maafkan aku… Biar aku bantu…"

"Tidak usah, biar aku sendiri saja…"

"Benar? Tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, tidak apa-apa…"

"Sekali lagi maaf, ya…"

Lagi-lagi tidak mau ditolong. Kini dihadapanku ini, perempuan itu sedang membereskan buku-buku itu seorang diri. Hn? Ada 1 buku yang terjatuh tepat di kakiku. Entah mengapa, aku mengambil buku itu.

"Ini,"

Apa yang kulakukan? Aku menghampiri perempuan itu dan berjongkok di depannya untuk memberikan buku itu.

"Seharusnya kau menerima tawaran orang lain yang ingin membantumu…"

Apa yang kukatakan? Ini benar-benar diluar kendaliku sama sekali.

Aku menatap perempuan itu, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sangat terkejut melihatku. Menyebalkan, aku tidak suka ditatap seperti itu. Biarkan saja ia terkejut melihatku, aku pun segera mengumpulkan buku-buku yang masih berserakan itu.

"Biar aku bantu membawakannya. Mau kau bawa kemana buku-buku, ini?"

"Perpustakaan…"

Suaranya… suaranya terdengar begitu indah bila dekat seperti ini…

Aku benar-benar kacau! Sudahlah… segera saja aku mengambil buku-buku itu dan membawanya ke perpustakaan.

"Ah, Uchiha-_san…_"

Perempuan itu mengikutiku dari belakang dengan jarak yang jauh. Apakah ia takut kepadaku? Semakin terlihat menyebalkan saja. Sampai di perpustakaan, ternyata perpustakaan juga sedang bersih-bersih. Jangan bilang kalau perempuan ini membersihkan ruang kesehatan sekaligus juga ruang perpustakaan seorang diri?

"U-Uchiha-_san_… taruh saja di meja…"

"Hn,"

Sakura… Dia terlihat kikuk di hadapanku. Apakah benar dia masih menyukaiku? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi sejak ia menyatakan cintanya dulu.

"Apa kau sendirian membereskan perpustakaan ini?"

Perempuan itu terlihat terkejut lagi. Dia sejenak menatapku, lalu… ada sebuah senyum kecil yang terkembang di bibirnya saat ia akan mulai berbicara.

"Tidak. Aku tidak seorang diri membersihkan perpustakaan ini. Kebetulan hari ini hanya aku seorang yang berjaga, teman-teman yang lain sedang sibuk untuk acara besok."

Dia tersenyum… senyum yang terlihat manis sekali…

"Hn. Aku permisi dulu…"

Tidak ada lagi urusanku disini. Aku lebih baik pergi, daripada semakin lama, pikiran ini semakin dipenuhi oleh sosok Sakura…

"Uchiha-_san_… Terima kasih banyak sudah membantuku…"

Kenapa perempuan itu terlihat sangat senang? Jangan tersenyum ceria seperti itu kepadaku. Kau tidak tahu, kalau setiap ekspresi darimu, mulai merasuki pikiran-pikiranku. Tanpa membalasnya, aku segera pergi dari ruang perpustakaan.

**.**

**T_N**

**.**

Tiba juga hari ini…

Hmm…

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak mau seperti tahun-tahun yang lalu. Aku tidak mau tertangkap oleh para penggemarku, aku tidak mau tertimbun oleh bungkusan coklat-coklat, aku tidak mau mendengar pernyataan cinta dari siapa pun. Makanya, khusus hari ini aku menyamar menjadi sosok seorang laki-laki yang terlihat acak-acakan. Pakai kacamata besar dan tebal, rambut wig berwarna coklat, dan sepertinya tidak ada yang mengenaliku sama sekali. Masalahnya… orang jelek selalu mendapatkan perlakuan yang jelek. Seperti saat ini, aku tidak sengaja menabrak seorang perempuan karena aku berjalan sambil menundukkan wajahku. Jadinya, perempuan itu langsung mendorongku menjauh dengan keras sambil berkata, "Dasar jelek! Jangan dekat-dekat denganku!" ternyata… dibalik wajah cantik perempuan itu, sifatnya tidak secantik rupanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Jangan diambil hati, dia memang seperti itu…"

Hn? Ada yang berbicara di belakangku. Aku berbalik menghadap ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara kepadaku.

Deg

Sakura…

"Kalau berjalan jangan menunduk, bahaya… Sudah, ya…"

Dia tidak memandang aku jelek, bahkan ia tersenyum ramah kepadaku. Sakura sudah pergi, dari arahnya berjalan sepertinya ia menuju ruangan kesehatan. Entah mengapa, langkahku dengan perlahan mengikuti kemana Sakura pergi. Sepanjang perjalanan, aku sempat merinding karena para penggemarku sepertinya sedang mencari-cari aku. Syukurlah belum ada yang menyadari sosokku yang seperti ini.

Kulihat Sakura memasuki ruangan kesehatan, saat tiba di depan pintu ruangan kesehatan, aku ragu ingin masuk atau tidak. Kurasa tempat yang paling aman dari gangguan para penggemarku adalah ruangan kesehatan ini.

"Permisi…"

Aku masuk, dan kulihat Sakura sedang berbicara dengan Shizune-_sensei _di sana.

"Ya, silahkan… kau sakit?" tanya Shizune-_sensei_.

"Boleh aku beristirahat disini? Ke-kepalaku pusing sekali…"

Aku berbohong, aku sedikit mengubah nada suaraku.

"Ah, kau yang tadi, kan? Jadi… saat berjalan menunduk itu, kau sedang sakit?"

Sakura terlihat sedang berpikir. Ini bagus, perkataan Sakura malah mendukung kebohonganku, kan? Dan aku hanya mengangguk saja dengan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Kalau kau memang sakit, silahkan kau beristirahat disana. Sakura, tolong kau berikan dia obat, ya…"

"Ah, baik…"

Hn, Shizune-_sensei_ memang terkenal guru yang sangat baik. Aku pun langsung saja berbaring di salah satu ranjang yang ada di ruangan ini.

"Sakura, kau ada kelas?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, sepertinya hari valentine ini tidak ada kegiatan belajar. OSIS membuat acara valentine, dan aku tidak tertarik untuk mengikutinya."

"Wah, kenapa? Bukankah menyenangkan mengikuti acara seperti itu?"

"Acara yang dibuat secara mendadak itu, mendapat respon yang baik dari kelas 1, 2, dan para guru."

"Kalau begitu, kau pasti akan menyendiri disini lagi?"

"Tidak ada tempat lagi untukku selain disini dan perpustakaan, kan? Aku mau memberikan obat dulu."

Hmm… pantas saja kalau aku hampir tidak pernah bertemu dengan Sakura di sekolah, itu karena dia selalu berada di sini dan perpustakaan.

"Hei, ini air dan obatnya… kalau kau perlu sesuatu yang lain, bilang saja kepadaku…"

Aku hanya mengangguk saja. Sakura pun kembali ke tempatnya.

"Sakura, aku ke ruang kepala sekolah dulu, ya… aku mau memberikan laporan dulu…"

"Ya, biar aku yang menjaga disini…"

Tik

Tik

Tik

Sunyi… Setelah Shizune-_sensei_ pergi, hanya ada aku dan Sakura di ruangan kesehatan ini. Tirainya tidak di tutup, aku bisa melihat Sakura disana yang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu. Eh? Apa itu ditangannya? Sebuah bungkusan? Apakah di dalamnya itu coklat? Jadi, dia membuat coklat untuk Naruto?

Aku memperhatikan setiap gerak Sakura. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat tidak tenang saat menatap kotak yang dibungkus dengan cantik itu. Lalu, Sakura berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju jendela. Sambil menggenggam bungkusan itu, Sakura menatap ke luar jendela, hanya ada pemandangan halaman belakang sekolah saja yang terlihat sepi.

Deg

Kenapa ekspresi wajahnya tiba-tiba saja terlihat begitu sedih? Sakura menggenggam erat bungkusan itu seperti seolah-olah ingin membuang bungkusan itu keluar jendela.

"Tu-tunggu!"

Benar, kan. Sebelum Sakura melempar bungkusan itu ke luar jendela, aku mencegahnya.

"K-kau…"

"Kenapa kau ingin membuang bungkusan itu?"

Syukurlah… aku sempat menahan tangannya yang akan melempar bungkusan kotak itu.

"Lepaskan tanganku!"

Sakura menepis tanganku, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sedih sekali. Apa yang terjadi kepadanya? Apakah ini karena Naruto?

"Kau… kenapa tidak kau berikan kepada kekasihmu?"

Aku… ingin tahu mengapa Sakura sedih. Aku ingin tahu banyak tentang Sakura…

"Tidak bisa… dia bukan kekasihku…"

Ha? Bukan kekasih? Maksudnya Naruto bukan kekasihnya?

"Kalau bukan kekasih, dia orang yang kau sukai, kan? Kenapa tidak kau berikan kepadanya?"

"Tidak bisa… Dia memang orang yang kusukai… tapi tidak pernah sampai kalaupun harus kuberikan…"

Hn? Tidak pernah sampai? Bukankah Naruto bilang ia ingin sekali memakan coklat buatan Sakura? Aku tidak mengerti…

"Aku bodoh, ya… Sudah tahu tidak pernah sampai… tapi aku masih saja membuatnya… haha…"

"Kau pasti menyukai salah satu dari idola di sekolah ini, hmm… seperti Naruto?"

Entah apa yang salah dengan kata-kataku, Sakura terkejut mendengar pertanyaanku dan dia tertawa dengan sangat geli.

"Hahahaha… kau bilang aku menyukai Naruto?"

"Yah, aku suka melihatmu bersama dengan Naruto, mungkin kau ini adalah kekasih Naruto? Kenapa kau malah tertawa seperti itu?"

"Gak mungkin lah aku adalah kekasihnya Naruto! Hahaha… walau Naruto awalnya ingin menikah denganku, tapi itu kan tidak mungkin! Hahaha…"

Kenapa Sakura malah terus-terusan tertawa seperti itu? Tapi, walaupun sedang tertawa seperti itu, Sakura tetap terlihat cantik.

"Tidak mungkin?"

"Ehem, yah, banyak yang salah paham tentang hubunganku dengan Naruto. Apalagi, aku ini adalah cinta pertamanya Naruto, tapi kami ini adalah saudara sepupu dekat. Tidak mungkin kan bisa bersama?"

Tunggu, jadi selama ini aku salah paham? Yah, aku selama ini memang tidak pernah perduli dengan masalah orang lain. Baru kali ini aku sangat ingin tahu tentang orang lain.

"Jadi… aku salah… Kalau begitu, kau menyukai siapa?"

"Hm? Sepertinya kau tertarik untuk mengetahui tentangku, kenapa?"

"Ya, aku memang jadi tertarik untuk tahu. Sepertinya kau perempuan yang baik, kau tidak memandang aku jelek sama sekali, tidak seperti perempuan yang tadi tidak sengaja aku tabrak. Kau juga ramah kepadaku. Bagaimana kalau aku jadi tertarik kepadamu?"

"Apa? Kau tertarik kepadaku hanya karena aku seperti itu? Kalau kau benar-benar tertarik denganku, maaf… aku tidak bisa menyukai laki-laki lain selain dirinya…"

"Boleh aku tahu siapa laki-laki yang kau sukai itu?"

"Hm, kau pasti sudah mengenalnya. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengannya? Seperti yang kau bilang tadi, aku menyukai seorang laki-laki salah satu idola di sekolah ini. Walau sudah pernah ditolaknya, hmm… sepertinya tidak termasuk ditolak, hanya saja pernyataan cintaku diabaikannya. Aku masih sangat menyukai dirinya. Uchiha Sasuke, ya, aku masih sangat menyukai Sasuke…"

Deg… Deg… Deg…

Kenapa? Kenapa jantungku jadi berdebar-debar dengan cepat seperti ini? Sakura masih menyukaiku. Ternyata benar, dia memang menyukaiku. Aku tidak menyangka sama sekali, ada perasaan senang hadir di dalam hatiku.

"Kenapa kau masih menyukainya? Bukankah dia sudah mengabaikan pernyataan cintamu itu?"

"Ya, harusnya aku sudah melupakannya… tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku, sewaktu SMP, Naruto selalu bercerita tentang temannya yang selalu menjadi saingannya. Setiap kali main ke rumahku, dia selalu menceritakan temannya itu. Aku pun jadi paham, walau Naruto bilang dia saingannya, tapi Naruto sangat menyukai teman saingannya itu. Aku penasaran, seperti apa teman Naruto itu, Naruto pun menunjukkan foto temannya itu. Saat melihatnya, aku langsung jatuh cinta dengan teman Naruto itu. Hahaha… aneh sekali, kan?"

"Aku tidak mengerti perempuan,"

"Ya, kau tidak akan bisa mengerti. Aku sudah menyukai Uchiha Sasuke sejak melihat fotonya waktu itu. Dan aku memutuskan saat akan masuk ke SMA, aku ingin bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Naruto untuk bisa bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Dan aku sangat terkejut, karena ternyata Uchiha Sasuke itu adalah idola nomor 1 di sekolah ini. Melihat banyak anak perempuan yang menyatakan cinta kepadanya, aku jadi tidak ingin kalah. Aku pun menyatakan cintaku, tapi anehnya aku hanya diabaikannya saja, tidak seperti yang lainnya yang langsung ditolak dengan kata-kata kejamnya. Mungkin Sasuke sudah bosan mendengar pernyataan cinta dari anak perempuan, makanya ia saat itu tidak perduli. "

Begitu. Sekarang aku sudah tahu semuanya.

"Sebentar lagi kelas 3 lulus. Setelah lulus, kau tidak akan lagi bisa melihat Uchiha Sasuke di sekolah ini. Apa kau juga masih akan tetap menyukainya?"

"Ya, aku sudah memikirkannya. Aku sangat ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari sekolah ini. Setelah lulus, dengan suasana yang baru, aku yakin aku bisa melupakan Uchiha Sasuke. Kehidupan baru, dengan cinta yang baru juga… pasti aku bisa menjalaninya…"

Kenapa dadaku terasa sakit saat mendengar Sakura ingin melupakan aku dari hidupnya? Jangan… jangan lupakan aku…

"Hei, kalau ada kesempatan lagi untuk menyatakan cinta kepada Uchiha Sasuke, apa akan kau lakukan?"

"Ha? Kesempatan untuk menyatakan cinta lagi kepada Sasuke? Aku pernah berpikir seperti itu, tapi aku terlalu takut kalau dia akan mengatakan kata-kata yang kejam kepadaku. Aku tidak mau ditolak berkali-kali olehnya."

"Tidak akan. Dia tidak akan mengatakan kata-kata yang kejam kepadamu."

"Kau ini bicara apa, sih?"

"Mau coba? Percaya kepadaku, kita coba. Coba kau bayangkan kalau aku ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke, kau nyatakan lagi apa yang kau rasakan kepadaku. Aku yakin, kalau kau memang benar sangat menyukainya dengan seluruh hatimu, dia pasti akan membalas perasaanmu…"

"Kau ini, aku tidak mau!"

"Ayolah... coba saja… aku bisa memberikan kenyataan kepadamu, Sakura…"

"_Apa sih yang ada di pikiran laki-laki ini? Kenapa dia ingin sekali aku melakukannya? Aku memang tidak begitu mengenal banyak laki-laki di sekolah ini. Karena aku hanya menatap Uchiha Sasuke saja… Dilihat dari wajahnya, laki-laki ini memakai kacamata yang tebal sekali, apakah penglihatannya sangat buruk? Lalu… rambutnya berwarna coklat dan terlihat acak-acakan. Hmm… postur tubuhnya hampir mirip dengan Sasuke, kalau saja laki-laki ini tidak memakai kacamata, dan penampilannya rapi, aku yakin sekali kalau laki-laki ini bisa terlihat keren."_

"Kau mau bercanda denganku? Baiklah… akan aku lakukan!"

Hn, aku tidak akan melepaskan kesempatan ini. Sakura adalah milikku.

"Eh?"

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura menarik bajuku hingga aku tertarik dan berhadapan dengannya. Wajahku dan wajahnya begitu dekat. Tidak, aku berdebar-debar lagi.

"Kau, Uchiha Sasuke, kau sudah mendengarkan semua perasaanku tadi. Aku suka padamu, kau tahu itu. Kalau kau tidak suka kepadaku, lebih baik kau diam saja!"

Deg

A-apa dia tahu kalau aku Uchiha Sasuke? Ekspresi wajahnya begitu serius. Sakura menatapku dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam.

"…."

"Hahaha… kenapa kau terdiam seperti itu? Apakah kalau aku berbuat seperti ini ke Sasuke dia akan terdiam sepertimu?"

Tidak, aku salah. Sakura belum tahu kalau aku adalah Sasuke yang asli. Aku sempat takut tadi.

"K-kau terlihat serius sekali… aku sampai kaget…"

"Hm? Kan kau yang menyuruhku seperti itu? Kau ini aneh, deh… hahaha…"

Hn? Samar-samar aku mendengar ada yang memanggil-manggil nama 'Sakura-_chan'_. Seperti suara Naruto? Apakah dia akan datang ke sini?

BRAKKK

"SAKURA-_CHAN_…!"

Benar Naruto.

"Ah, Naruto…"

"Tunggu…"

Aku menahan Sakura yang ingin menghampiri Naruto yang kini sudah masuk ke ruang kesehatan ini.

"Hei, siapa kau?! Jangan pegang-pegang tangan Sakura-_chan_ seperti itu! Yang boleh menyentuh tangan Sakura-_chan_ hanya aku seorang tau!"

"Naruto…"

"Jangan perdulikan dia. Aku belum selesai. Kau tidak bisa menyuruhku untuk diam. Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tertarik kepadamu, Sakura. Kau sudah mengatakan kalau kau menyukaiku, kan? Aku juga sudah bilang kalau aku akan menerimamu."

"Kau bicara apa, sih?"

"Naruto, Sakura sudah mengatakan suka kepadaku lagi. Dia menyukaiku. Dan sekarang, Sakura adalah milikku."

"Eh? Aku kan mengatakan itu untuk Uchiha Sasuke! Bukan kepadamu!"

"Su-suara ini… jangan-jangan… kau…"

"Sepertinya kau sudah mengerti, Naruto. Lalu… Sakura… aku menyukaimu. Kau adalah milikku sekarang. Jadi, jangan pernah berpikir untuk melupakan aku seumur hidupmu."

Cup

"_A-apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi? Laki-laki ini berani sekali berbicara seperti itu. Dan sekarang… laki-laki ini menciumku dengan sangat lembut. Anehnya… aku tidak berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari ciumannya. Aku hanya bisa terdiam merasakan sentuhan bibirnya yang menempel di bibirku. Kau ini siapa sesungguhnya?"_

"AAAHHHH… APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KEPADA SAKURA-_CHAN_, SASUKE! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU…!"

Hn, ciuman pertamaku jatuh kepada perempuan yang tepat. Aku menyukai Sakura. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan Sakura seumur hidupku.

Aku melepaskan ciumanku. Sakura hanya terdiam dengan wajahnya yang kini bersemu merah. Dia pasti sangat terkejut karena aku telah menciumnya.

"Sakura… lihat aku…"

Aku melepaskan kacamata tebalku dan rambut palsu yang kupakai. Sakura terlihat sangat terkejut melihat aku. Aku pun hanya tersenyum kecil saja kepadanya.

"U-Uchiha Sasuke…"

"Ya, ini aku…"

"Ja-jadi… sejak awal aku bersama denganmu, Sasuke-_kun_…"

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_? Sejak kapan kau memanggilnya dengan embel-embel -_kun_, Sakura-_chan_?!"

"Kau sangat mengganggu, Naruto… sebaiknya kau keluar saja dari sini. Jangan mengganggu kami!"

"Aku tidak akan memberikan Sakura-_chan_ kepadamu, Sasuke!"

"Hah? Apa itu? Kau tidak punya hak berkata seperti itu kepadaku. Sakura kini milikku. Jadi, biarkan aku pergi bersama dengan Sakura!"

"Apa?"

"Ayo, Sakura!"

Aku melompati jendela dan mengajak Sakura untuk ikut denganku. Sakura pun melompat keluar dari jendela. Kami meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam karena terkejut melihat kami melompat dari jendela, mungkin?

Ternyata, jatuh cinta itu tidak seburuk yang aku bayangkan. Aku mengajak Sakura untuk duduk di bangku yang ada di taman belakang sekolah. Awalnya kami berdua hanya terdiam. Aku terlalu malu untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan Sakura.

"Sasuke… apakah ini nyata? Rasanya… aku masih belum percaya kalau kau juga menyukaiku?"

"Hn, aku juga tidak mengerti. Tapi, aku tidak berbohong kepadamu kalau aku memang jadi menyukaimu, Sakura…"

"…."

"Sudahlah… kalau kau malu-malu seperti itu, aku juga jadi malu, kau tau? Ah, ini… ini untukku, kan? Aku ingin mencoba coklat yang katanya Naruto itu mengerikan…"

"Ah, tidak! Lebih baik dibuang saja! Jangan dimakan, rasanya tidak enak!"

"Biarkan aku mencicipinya… walau sepertinya aku tidak akan suka… aku tidak suka makanan manis…"

"Eh, tapi,"

"Biarkan aku mencobanya…"

Aku membuka bungkusan kotak ini, isinya ada beberapa keping coklat. Aku mengambil satu, dan memakan kepingan coklat itu. Hmm… kupikir rasanya akan sangat manis, ternyata rasa coklat ini pahit sekali. _Dark chocolate_. Sakura membuat ini untukku. Aku suka sekali.

"T-tidak enak, ya? Sebaiknya kau buang saja… Naruto saja sampai memaksakan diri memakannya waktu itu…"

"Tidak. Aku suka, kok, rasanya… _Dark chocolate_…"

Diriku berubah sangat ketika mengenal cinta. Perasaan-perasaan yang baru saja muncul di dalam diriku ini membuat diriku berbeda dengan diriku yang sebelumnya. Di hari valentine yang tadinya adalah hari yang sangat aku benci. Kini menjadi sebuah hari yang bersejarah untukku. Aku mengenal dan mendapatkan cintaku di hari valentine ini.

Hari-hari kedepanku mulai esok, aku akan terus bersama-sama dengan Sakura. Mungkin akan menjadi sebuah kehebohan bila murid-murid yang lain tahu kalau aku sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih. Aku tidak ingin membuat Sakura susah karena para penggemarku. Mungkin, aku harus menyembunyikan hubunganku dengan Sakura sampai akhirnya kami lulus nanti.

"Selamat hari valentine…" bisik Sakura di telingaku.

Ada satu hadiah lagi untukku. Sakura memberikan sebuah saputangan dengan sulaman nama 'Uchiha Sasuke'. Jadi, yang waktu itu aku lihat adalah Sakura sedang membuat saputangan ini? Yah, sesulit apapun jalan menemukan jodohmu, kalau ia memang jodohmu, apa pun yang kau lakukan tidak akan menjadi sia-sia. Seperti Sakura yang walaupun sejak awal tidak ada harapan untuk bersamaku, dia masih tetap mempertahankan perasaannya untukku. Sampai aku pun tertarik untuk menyadari kehadiran dirinya yang membuat aku jatuh cinta kepadanya. Dimataku… senyum Sakura sangat manis dan cantik. Aku menyesal karena baru menyadari Sakura begitu berharga untukku…

**~ TAMAT~**

**.**

**Valentine Day © Thia Nokoru**

**18 February 2013 **

**.**

**A/N :**

**Maaf, telat… harusnya udah siap publish tanggal 14 February 2013, entah nasib berkata lain, notebook-ku bermasalah… gak bisa melanjutkan fanfic ini… tapi untunglah… sekarang sudah benar dengan usahaku sendiri sampai bergadang suntuk… hahaha… *gak ada yang mau tau* **

**Adakah yang membaca fanfic ini? :3**

**Semoga fanfic ini bisa menghibur kalian yang membacanya, ya… :D**

**Aku buat full pov Sasuke, entah OOC banget atau tidak banget, aku rasa gak buruk banget, ya… hahaha… ^^a**

**Yup, hanya sedikit ocehan dariku, semoga kalian suka dan terhibur dengan fanfic ini…**

**Sampai jumpa di cerita yang lainnya, ya… ;)**

**Bye… Be Happy…**


End file.
